


la mort de notre fille

by scepticiism



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Post-Barricade, canon era trans boy Enjolras, german fanfiction, they're all dead already
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticiism/pseuds/scepticiism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Ehepaar auf der Suche nach der Leiche ihrer Tochter an der gefallenen Barrikade. Was sie suchen und was sie finden sind jedoch zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Dinge - und doch genau das gleiche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la mort de notre fille

**Author's Note:**

> Die FanFiction wurde ursprünglich auf fanfiktion.de auf meinem Profil Jehan hochgeladen, ich habe mir jetzt aber vorgenommen, nach und nach alle auch hier zu posten. Juchey. Ich hoffe, es gefällt.

Als sie von den Barrikaden erfahren hatten, war ihnen sofort klar gewesen, dass ihre Tochter Julie auch dort sein würde, dass sie zu jenen Studenten gehörte, die für eine neue Welt kämpften, die es doch niemals geben würde.  
  
Sie verbrachten die nächsten Stunden ängstlich in ihrem Haus und zuckten bei jedem Kanonenschuss, bei jedem Schrei, bei jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch zukommen. Das Wissen, dass ihre Tochter irgendwo in Paris ebenfalls hinter einer Barrikade war, höchstwahrscheinlich selbst mit einer Waffe in der Hand, brachte den Mann und die Frau beinahe um ihren Verstand, und als sie schließlich erfuhren, dass die Barrikaden gefallen waren, schwanden ihre unsinnigen Hoffnungen, dass ihre Tochter noch lebte, noch mehr.  
  
Der Mann brachte in Erfahrung, wo die einzelnen Barrikaden gestanden hatten, teilweise sogar noch immer standen, und für ihn und seine Frau war es nicht schwer herauszufinden, an welcher sich Julie aufgehalten hatte.  
  
Sie machten sich also auf den Weg zu besagter Barrikade in der Hoffnung, dort nichts zu finden – denn nichts zu finden bedeutete, dass ihre Tochter noch immer am Leben war.  


 

*~*~*

  
  
Sie erreichten die Barrikade – oder zumindest das, was davon übrig war – gegen Mittag, und beim Anblick der Körper der toten Studenten spürten sie beide einen so heftigen Schock, dass sie wohl sofort umgekehrt wären, hätten sie dort nicht etwas zu erledigen gehabt.  
  
Nicht viele jungen Männer hatte es zu dieser Barrikade, zu dieser sinnlosen Revolution verschlagen, und vor allem der Mann, der im Herzen wohl kälter war als seine Ehefrau, schüttelte innerlich den Kopf darüber, wie so intelligente Burschen etwas so Dummes tun konnten. Hatte es sich denn bisher nicht erwiesen, dass Revolutionen immerzu nur mit dem Tod endeten und dass man es meist nicht schaffte, etwas zu verändern? Hatten diese jungen Männer denn nicht gewusst, dass es ihre sogenannte Freiheit nicht gab und auch niemals geben würde?  
  
Offenbar nicht, und obwohl es ihm an Trauer um die Gefallenen fehlte, so spürte er doch einen gewissen Schmerz in sich – den Schmerz eines Vaters, der ganz genau wusste, dass er sein eigenes Kind an eine so dumme Idee, ein so unrealistisches Ideal verloren hatte.  
  
Der Frau jedoch brach es das Herz, all diese jungen Männer nebeneinander auf dem Boden liegen zu sehen. Sie wusste genau, wie jung sie alle waren – immerhin war ihre Tochter auch ein Teil dieser Studenten gewesen -, wusste, dass sie alle noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich gehabt hatten, dass sie noch beinahe Kinder gewesen waren und dass sie doch nur daran geglaubt hatten, dass die Welt, in der sie leben mussten, eine bessere werden könnte.  
  
Gott hatte sie eines besseren belehrt, aber nun war es zu spät für sie, ihr Leben mit diesem Wissen zu leben.  
  
Sie griff nach der Hand ihres Mannes und drückte sie fest. Sie war sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie tatsächlich wissen wollte, ob ihre Tochter unter den Gefallenen war. Vermutlich hatten die Studenten sowieso bemerkt, dass sie eine junge Frau war, und sie fort geschickt; bestimmt hatte sie es nicht einmal zur Barrikade geschafft.  
  
Und dennoch...  
  
Und doch sagte ihr etwas, dass sie damit falsch lag, dass Julie sehr wohl unter den Toten war und dass sie ihre geliebte Tochter finden musste, um sie noch ein letztes Mal zu sehen. Vielleicht konnte sie sich sogar vorstellen, dass sie nur schlief; vielleicht sah die junge Frau im Tod friedlich genug aus, um sich dieser Illusion hingeben zu können, und wenn sie diese Möglichkeit hatte, so würde sie sie auf jeden Fall nutzen. Niemand wollte das eigene Kind zu Grabe tragen müssen, und besonders nicht wegen einer zum Scheiten verurteilte Revolution.  
  
Langsam liefen sie durch die Reihen von Studenten; einige davon erkannten sie tatsächlich, und immer wieder biss sich die Frau heftig auf die Unterlippe, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
  
Bereits ganz am Anfang kamen sie an Combeferre und Courfeyrac vorbei, und sie hielt sofort an und kniete sich neben die Leichen der beiden Männer. Sie wusste, dass Julie mit den beiden befreundet war; sie hatte die zwei Männer oftmals in ihren Briefen erwähnt, hatte davon geschwärmt, wie intelligent Combeferre war und welch ein menschenfreundlicher Mensch Courfeyrac war.  
  
(Lange Zeit war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass Combeferre eines Tages der Vater ihrer Enkel sein würde.)  
  
Sanft strich sie erst dem einen, dann dem anderen über die Wange. Sie hatte beide nur kurz getroffen, als sie Julie besucht hatten, aber das hatte bereits gereicht um ihr zu zeigen, dass es sich bei den Freunden ihrer Tochter um zwei wundervolle, junge Männer handelte, die, hätten sie nicht an die Revolution geglaubt, durchaus in der Welt etwas hätten bewegen können.  
  
Schließlich jedoch löste sie ihren Blick von den beiden Gestalten, die ihr zugleich fremd und vertraut waren, und sie stand wieder auf, um jedoch nur kurz darauf wieder auf dem Boden zu landen.  
  
Dieses Mal kniete sie neben der Leiche des Dichters Jean Prouvaire nieder.  
  
Jean Prouvaire, der von seinen Freunden nur liebevoll Jehan genannt wurde, hatte es von ihnen allen wohl am wenigsten verdient, auf so grausame Weise zu sterben. Von allen Freunden Julies, von denen sie und ihr Mann gehört hatten, war Prouvaire der einzige, den sie mehrmals getroffen hatten, und die Frau hatte ihn sofort in ihr Herz geschlossen. Mit seinen strahlend grünen Augen und dem schulterlangen, braunen Haar wirkte er noch wie ein Junge, und dieser Eindruck wurde nur von dem kurzen Bart zerstört, der sein fast schon blendendes Lächeln umrahmte. Er war, zumindest zu Lebenszeiten, ein wundervoller und lebensfroher Mensch gewesen, den sie gerne öfter zu Besuch gehabt hätte.  
  
Vorsichtig strich sie ihm eine Strähne aus dem Haar, und ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Wie gerne hätte sie nun eine Blume in die braunen Locken gesteckt, genau so, wie es der Dichter selbst immer getan hatte!  
  
Auf diese Weise gingen sie also von Student zu Student; manch einen erkannten sie, weil sie zu Julies Freunden gehörten, andere wiederum hatten sie noch nie gesehen, doch was spielte das für eine Rolle?  
  
Das Ehepaar hatte schon beinahe aufgegeben in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Tochter noch am Leben war, als sie den blonden Haarschopf erblickten, den sie überall erkennen würden.  
  
Und dort lag sie, direkt neben einem jungen Mann mit wildem, schwarzen Haar.  
  
Ihr eigenes blondes Haar war zu einem strengen Zopf gebunden, aus dem einige Strähnen herausgefallen waren; ihre sonst so vor Zorn und Leidenschaft strahlenden Augen waren im Tod geschlossen. Sie wirkte blasser, als sie es ohnehin schon tat und auch schmaler als sonst.  
  
Doch das war bei weitem nicht alles, das ihnen auffiel, denn sie bemerkten auch, dass Julie eine rote Weste trug, die eindeutig für Männer bestimmt war; dass das Hemd, das sie darunter trug, von acht Schüssen durchlöchert worden war und wohl auch deswegen zerrissen war.  
  
Sie sahen den weißen Stoff darunter, den sie eindeutig dazu benutzt hatte, ihre Brust so fest an ihren Körper zu binden, wie es möglich war – etwas, das sie schon vor Jahren getan hatte und wofür sie immer wieder bestraft worden war, um es dann wieder zu tun, wie ein Kind, das glaubte, beim zweiten Versuch sei das Feuer einer Kerze nicht mehr heiß.  
  
Hier lag sie nun, direkt vor ihnen.  
  
Ihre Tochter Julie, die bereits seit Jahren nur noch als Julien Enjolras bekannt war.


End file.
